1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an automatic update and, more particularly, to an automatic update, which enables a client to perform an update using data received from a server connected to a user's computer via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, if an update is performed by receiving data via a network, the data has to be authenticated after all data is received. For example, a client requests data from a server connected via a network, and the server transmits the data at the client's request.
The authentication of the received data refers to testing the integrity of the received data. If the authentication is not performed, normal operation is not performed at a client. The client has to secure storage space for the data, in order to receive the data and perform the authentication of the received data.
However, if there is insufficient storage space in the client, the client receives the data and performs an update at the same time. In this case, the client cannot perform a normal authentication of the data due to insufficient storage space, and the integrity of the received data cannot be tested, and therefore an abnormal update may be performed. Accordingly, a method of performing an authentication of data even when the storage space is not secured in the client is required.
Korean unexamined patent No. 2004-0089112 discloses a method and a system for receiving a payload message if header data is verified successfully by the mobile terminal by receiving a header message including the header data from the loading station and verifying the received header data, which allows a differential update of existing software or other payload and enables download to be limited to require patches; however, a method of performing a normal authentication when there is insufficient storage space in a client is not disclosed.